1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector that has a shell with fastening tabs and prevents the fastening tabs from inadvertently extending out of the metal shell.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional socket connector has an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals and a metal shell. The terminals are mounted in the insulative housing. The metal shell covers the insulative housing. To allow the conventional socket connector to connect tightly to a plug connector, the metal shell has fastening tabs being, capable of pressing tightly the plug connector. Each fastening tab is made by stamping the metal shell with a U-shaped cut to form an U-shaped outer edge of the fastening tab so that the fastening tab has a connecting end connected to the metal shell and a free end separated from the metal shell.
However, the connectors are designed more and more compact so that the fastening tabs with U-shaped outer edges would be curved easily out from the metal shell to fail and interfere with neighbor electronic components after repeatedly connecting the plug connector to and detaching the plug connector from the socket connector. Furthermore, the fastening tabs are too short to provide sufficient resilient force.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector with fastening tabs to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.